Show and Tell
by AbsentAngel
Summary: Turns out Lucy didn't come with an instruction manual, but that's ok – Natsu was more of a visual learner anyway. [NaLu] [Oneshot] [InexplicitLime]


.

_Prompt #1: First Time_

_**WARNING! This contains sexual material of the lime flavored variety. **_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>(:)(A)(:)<strong>

**Show and Tell**

**By AbsentAngel**

**(:)(A):(:)**

* * *

><p>He doesn't know what he's doing.<p>

_That_ much is obvious to the dragon slayer.

All he knows is that Lucy's lips are soft and pliant – they taste like her watermelon lipgloss and something else that is simply Lucy – and that underneath her soft hands he feels as if he is simultaneously coming together and falling apart.

It is both terrifying (because damn it, he wants this forever for the rest of their lives) and thrilling (because dear Mavis she's never let him touch her _there_ before).

She is wet, slick, under his fingers – like ice only burning hot. The calloused tips of his fingers delve into the heat she is so willingly offering him, and he feels something in his gut tighten at the thought of his fingers being replaced by the growing mass that is making his pants uncomfortably tight. Underneath him, she gasps as her body envelops him to his knuckles and squirms in a not-so-silent plea for him to keep going.

She is completely bare, and her chest is rising and falling in the most beautiful of dances. He wonders what the hardened pink tip of her breast tastes like so he drags his tongue across it and nearly jumps at the little cry she gives. But her hands, tangled in his hair and gripping his scalp, only pull his face closer so he figures it must be ok. His lips envelope the peak and rolls the nub with his tongue, delighted when she keens and arches into him.

He is mesmerized by the sounds she makes, feels the burning (overwhelming) urge to make those soft little sighs turn into screams. He wants to watch her unravel in his arms and know that _he's_ the reason for it. But he's never done this before – he only has instinct and snippets of overheard conversation to go by.

He knows his fingers can be made into instruments for her to sing to but he doesn't know how to strum the the right chords. He has long since memorized her body by sight – by smell – but he is lost when it comes to touch.

He releases her breast with a wet, audible, 'pop' and stares up at her with darkened eyes. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are glassed over and shiny with lust - Natsu doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

One hand slips from his hair to caress his cheek. "What is it?"

"I don't think I'm doing it right," he admits, sheepish and breathy. He can feel a foreign heat dusting over the ridges of his cheeks, but knows it can't possibly compare to the blush that's steadily creeping down her neck.

Still, she is patient with him despite her embarrassment. "You're doing fine Natsu," she soothes. She tilts his chin and leads him into a kiss, mumbling into is mouth. "I want this with you."

He wants it too. He wants it so badly it physically aches. He knows that her words are meant to comfort him - to let him know that she would be happy no matter what - but he doesn't want to fail her. She gives so much of herself to him, to the team, to the guild. He wants to be the one to give _her_ something for a change.

He pulls away from her drugging lips. Determination is hardening the ridges of his eyes and tightening his mouth. He refuses to be bad at this.

"Show me how."

He means to ask it as a question but, in his determination, it somehow comes out more of a demand. At first he thinks she is going to slap him – her face is so red. Instead she breaths a hesitant 'ok' and Natsu watches, transfixed, as her trembling hand slides down past her stomach and flutters between her thighs.

The dragon slayer studies each and every movement of her lithe little fingers closely (despite the fact that watching her please herself is all kinds of arousing and at least ten kinds of distracting) before he gently nudges them away so he can mimic her motions. Every now and then she corrects him with a breathy "faster" or "more there", but mostly she is moaning and gasping encouragements. He knows that he is still clumsy – matching her grace would be too much to hope for – but as her heels dig into the mattress and her hips raise up to meet his touch, he knows he has learned well enough.

After a while she trembles around him, her nails leaving half mooned scars on his shoulder and her cries deafening his ears. He grins into her neck. _This_, this is what he wanted to accomplish. Underneath him she is boneless and panting. He kisses her jaw and looks up at her flushed face. Her skin tastes like sweat, and it is both sweet and salty on his lips.

"How'd I do?" he asks through a grin. In the dim lighted room his eyes gleam with the heat of male arrogance. He knows damn well that he did good. He can tell by the way her plump lips are still parted for breath and the way her skin shivers under the slightest touch. There is proof of his success dampening his fingers.

She must still be delirious from her orgasm because she doesn't roll her eyes or smack him like he expects. Instead, she gives him a goofy smile and leisurely runs her hand through his hair. "Not bad for your first try," she hums, "but practice makes perfect, right?"

His smile turns almost feral, his eyes flashing at her subtle challenge. He is a moment away from ravaging her mouth and enveloping his fingers once more into her achingly wet heat with every intention of making her _scream_ for him, when her lithe little hand sneaks down the front of his pants. He doesn't even have time to blush before he feels her soft grip, and every other form of thought completely flies out the window as pleasure shoots through him with the subtleness of a blade. "L-Luce!"

There is a coy curl to her lips and a retaliatory gleam in her eyes that makes them glint like stars in the dark room. "**_Show me_**."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: For Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest Prompt #1: First Time. This is the first time I've written something like this, but I think it came out well. At the very least, it's practice for the future chapters of "Ignite" and "to the Flame"!

Definitely go and check out some of the other participants works as well! They have some very talented writers and artists submitting! There is a link on my tumblr page absent-angel (there is a link on my profile).

**As always, if you like it enough to favorite then please take the extra minute to leave a review on your thoughts! **_(Update 10/19: Apparently this note was a "turn off" so maybe I didn't word it correctly. I appreciate favs/follows, but if you like this enough to favorite this then I HOPE you will take the extra minute or two to review. It is a habit that I think more people should attempt to make. If you want to understand more about why I feel this way then you can take a look at my profile or send me a message. I am more than happy to discuss it with you even if you disagree.)_

Prompt #2: Foreplay (which, despite the prompt will be lemon flavored - you've been warned) will be posted tomorrow as a seperate one shot!


End file.
